Nathan
| Centric= | NonCentricFlash= | Name=Nathan | Place=Canada | Status=Deceased | Death=14 October 2004 | DeathReason= Neck broken by Goodwin | ReasonAus=...on a company retreat, stayed longer for sightseeing | ReasonTrip=...to return home | Actor=Josh Randall | S2Ep = 2x07 }} Nathan was a tail section survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. He was suspected by Ana Lucia of being one of the Others, due to his secretive behavior (which was probably due to his personality), and was killed when his neck was broken by Goodwin. Before the crash Nathan claimed he was in the tail section of the airplane at the time of the crash and was in the bathroom for most of the flight. Little is known about his life before boarding the plane, except that he stated he was on a company retreat in Australia and stayed behind to 'sight-see', and claimed to be from Canada, like Ethan. On the Island }} Nathan was not seen after the crash until nightfall (Day 1) after Eko was attacked by the Others. Nathan was one of the tail section survivors who, along with Cindy, wanted to stay on the beach, for he believed it was safer than venturing into the jungle. }} Ana Lucia and Libby began to grow suspicious of Nathan and came to believe that he might have been on the Island before the crash, because of (among other things) his lengthy trips into the jungle, supposedly to take a bathroom break. He also had several disagreements with Ana Lucia such as where they should seek shelter, and never talked about himself in any details. Since Ana Lucia had all but named herself leader of the Tailies, Nathan was the only one who opposed her. While originally none of the other survivors were suspicious of Nathan, that did not last long as people began to grow suspicous after the second raid. Ana Lucia's suspicion that Nathan was "one of them" led her to throw him into the pit. }} Nathan spent four days in the pit continuing to maintain his innocence. While in the pit he survived due to Mr. Eko giving him food. After Ana Lucia promised to begin cutting Nathan's fingers off the next day, Goodwin freed Nathan and then killed him by breaking his neck. He hid the body in the jungle. Goodwin later defended his actions by claiming Nathan was "not a good person". He also suggested that, if she tortured Nathan and he still didn't confess, Ana Lucia might finally start to believe he was telling the truth, and look for other suspects, putting Goodwin at risk of being discovered. Trivia *Of the main characters, Nathan only met Ana Lucia, Eko, Libby and Bernard. ** He was on the same plane as Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Claire, Sun, Jin, Hurley, Sayid, Charlie, Michael, Walt, Locke, Boone, Shannon, Rose, Nikki and Paulo yet did not speak to any of them. *Witnesses of death: Goodwin Stanhope *Last words: "Which way's the beach?" Unanswered questions * Why was Nathan so secretive; why didn't he defend himself? * Why was he "not a good person" (as Goodwin said)? * Apart from going to the bathroom, why else was Nathan out in the jungle for two hours? ar:نيثان de:Nathan es:Nathan fr:Nathan it:Nathan pl:Nathan pt:Nathan ru:Натан (пассажир) Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 Crew and Passengers Category:Tail Section Survivors Category:Episodic characters Category:Characters killed by the Others